amor vs traicion
by gabrielizz
Summary: antes de que terminara mi frase el ya había entrado y serrado la puerta para luego darme su mejor mirada felina y estampar sus labios con fuerza contra los míos


**Amor v/s Traición **

Hoy era el gran día, el que mas había esperado todas estas semanas, en el cual por fin podría juntarme con Edward. Luego de estos interminables días podría darle rienda suelta a mis mas básicos deseo sexuales que me llevaban consumiendo durante bastante tiempo, amenazándome con lograr que me consumiera una combustión espontánea. Se que el no es la persona que mis amigas quieren para mi, solo porque es casado, siempre están acosándome con el mismo cuento; de que llegara alguien que sea el correcto, que Edward no me quiere realmente, que solo me utiliza, claro como que ellas lograron encontrar a quienes las aguanten, ya que Alice y Rose si tienen a sus príncipes de cuento, en cambio yo siempre e sido mas desafortunada nunca encuentro lo que realmente me interesa, siempre tengo que conformarme con lo que pueda y la verdad ya me canse de aguantar a mi "novio el santo y puro" Mike que piensa que aun soy virgen y me quiere dejar así hasta el matrimonio, pobre iluso cree que voy a llegar tan lejos con el, ni siquiera se da cuenta que estoy con el para aparentar. Estaba pensando en que ya me canse de toda la mentira de estar con Mike y todo su casto noviazgo cuando sonó el timbre en el departamento; abrí la puerta y ahí frente a mi estaba el hombre perfecto mi Dios griego personal, quien me trata como toda una mujer, su mujer, a quien el había iniciado en el sexo y en los placeres de la vida, con esos ojos verde esmeralda y ese suave y cobrizo pelo que solo invitaba a llevarlo a la cama y perderme en el placer.

- hola, salude tímidamente, no se lo que tenia este hombre, pero solo con verlo me sentía frágil, bueno si lo sabia, todo el era masculinidad, desde su marcada mandíbula, su fuerte espalda, sus poderosos brazos, en fin era perfecto para mi y ni que decir del resto de su cuerpo, se ponía mucho mejor, ahora me quedaba claro el porque me fallaban las piernas y sentía emerger un lago entre ellas solo por la anticipación y el deseo contenido.

- estas sola?, pregunto

- si, te estaba esper…, pero antes de que terminara mi frase el ya había entrado y serrado la puerta para luego darme su mejor mirada felina y estampar sus labios con fuerza contra los míos en un beso que solo me demostraba que el estaba igual de ansioso y necesitado de este tiempo a solas, se nos había hecho difícil el estar juntos mas seguido desde que Tanya, su señora, había comenzado a sospechar que el tenia una amante.

_**Flash back**_

Estaba en la oficina, como todos los días ya que soy la asistente de Edward, cuando sonó el teléfono, conteste y me encontré con una afligida Tanya que sollozaba por el teléfono

- Bella no se que hacer

-que pasa Tanya, ¿porque estas tan angustiada?¿ te paso algo?

- he descubierto que Edward me engaña

-¡¿Qué? ¿estas segura?,¿como lo sabes?, ¿el te dijo algo?, ¿lo viste? Esas y muchas preguntas mas pasaron por mi cabeza en menos de un segundo, creo que es todo un record, incluida la de si sabia que era yo.

- no, claro que no me lo ha dicho y cada vez que se lo pregunto el se molesta y me dice que deje de ser tan paranoica que lo único que voy a lograr es volverme loca, pero ya no se que hacer Bella yo se que el me engaña, aun no tengo pruebas, pero mi intuición me lo dice, paro y escuche como sollozaba, respire mas aliviada cuando dijo todo eso-

- tranquila Tanya esto debe ser solo un mal entendido, le dije, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras.

- lo se Bella y es por eso que hablo contigo tu eres una de las personas que lo conoce bien, eres su mejor amiga y para mi también, sabes que te quiero como mi hermana además tu eres su asistente, tu puedes hacer algo que yo no puedo, mantenerlo vigilado y decirme si alguna arpía se le acerca o si el tiene a otra mujer, solo en ti confío, eres mi mejor amiga y se que jamás me engañarías

- claro Tanya, yo te mantendré informada de si averiguo algo, no te preocupes, deja todo en mis manos.

- Gracias Bella sabia que solo en ti podía confiar.

**Fin flash back.**

Desde ese día tuvimos que ser el doble de cuidadosos y dejar de tener nuestros encuentros durante dos eternas semanas para tranquilizar a Tanya, pero todo eso no importaba ahora, solo importaba el vivir y disfrutar el momento.

Logramos llegar a la habitación torpemente mientras yo le sacaba la camisa y el me quitaba mi blusa, el depositaba besos húmedos, mordiscos y lamidas a mi cuello mientras bajaba hacia mis senos, saco mi brazier y comenzó a dar lamidas y a succionar mis erectas cumbres logrando enviar cientos de impulsos eléctricos por todo mi cuerpo en especial a mi entre pierna la cual ya se sentía como estar dentro de una piscina - OH Edward - gemí

- mmm… bella no sabes como extrañaba tu sabor.

-yo también, extrañaba todo tu cuerpo y tus besos.

Me recostó en la cama y comenzó a bajar por mi panza dando besos y lamidas, tocando toda con sus manos experimentadas hasta llegar al botón de mi pantalón el que saco junto con mi ropa interior dejándome completamente a su disposición. Me senté en la cama y lo ayude a sacarse el exceso de ropa que tenia lo recosté en la cama y desabroche su pantalón dejando al descubierto su boxer negro el cual mostraba su gran erección haciendo que aumentara la humedad entre mis piernas.

-mmm, veo que no soy la única que extrañaba a Eddie, le dije ganándome una coqueta sonrisa torcida de su parte.

- si yo te voy a demostrar cuanto te extraño.

Eso me éxito mas de lo que estaba y me gane a horcajadas sobre el y lo bese con todas las ganas que sentí durante todo este tiempo, habían sido las dos semanas mas largas y frustrantes de mi vida, comencé lentamente a decender por su cuello, besando y lamiendo esa piel que me enloquecía, ganándome unos cuantos gemidos del llenando mis pulmones de su adictivo aroma y oscureciendo mis ojos de lujuria, el escucharlo suspirar y decir mi nombre solo provocaba que se intensificaran las ganas de sentir su sabor en mi boca, cuando llegue al borde de su boxer, lo mire a los ojos y solo pude ver el reflejo en ellos de la misma lujuria y deseo que yo sentía, le quite sus boxers y los deslice por sus piernas, con su ayuda, luego lleve mis manos hasta su generoso miembro que me esperaba totalmente erguido, lo recorrí en toda su extensión con mi mano y pase mi lengua por toda su longitud, ganándome de su parte un ronco gemido el cual me llevo a quererlo probar de una vez, lo mire a los ojos y comencé lentamente a meterlo a mi boca sin dejar de mirarlo, pase y moví mi lengua alrededor de su glande, luego lo comencé a tomar todo con mi boca, lo escuche maldecir cuando toco el fondo de mi garganta, acelere los movimientos penetración en mi boca y de succión sin dejar de mover mi mano en donde mi boca no alcanzaba a llegar, el llevo sus manos a mi cabeza para marcar su propio ritmo dando pequeñas envestidas en mi boca, lo escuchaba gemir y decir mi nombre lo cual solo hacia que lo succionara con mas ganas,

- OH bella sigue así, mmm… no pares nena… estoy cerca.

Seguí succionando y lamiendo, como si se me fuera la vida en eso, y masajeando sus testículos cuando lo sentí palpitar en mi boca.

- mierda bella me corro-, alcanzo a decir, y sentí su caliente liberación en mi boca, yo seguí succionando hasta que no quedo ningún rastro de semen, Edward me tomo del brazo y me acerco a su boca dándome un beso con el cual me dejo claro que la noche aun era joven.

-Cambio de lado, me dijo, y se acomodo sobre mi y comenzó a darme besos descendiendo hasta mis pechos a los cuales les dedico la merecida atención que necesitaban, luego de un momento continuo su recorrido hasta mi palpitante entrepierna, besando mis muslos hasta llegar a la parte que mas deseaba, separo un poco mas mis piernas e inhaló profundamente.

- me fascina tu olor Bella y estas tan húmeda para mi- dijo pasando un dedo a lo largo de mis labios rozando ligeramente mi hinchado clítoris provocando que mis caderas se movieran de forma automática rogando por un mayor rose, separo con sus dedos mis labios y paso su lengua a lo largo de mi vagina hasta llegar a mi clítoris el cual succiono y lamió sin compasión mientras yo me retorcía de tanto placer recibido, luego sentí como introdujo dos de sus magníficos y largos dedos por mi vagina y comenzaba a envestirme con ellos, sin dejar de lamer mi clítoris logrando que mi placer aumentara, no pude evitar que mis manos fueran de forma automática hacia su cabello; cuando sentí que estaba cerca de mi adorado orgasmo se lo dije y el paro de hacer su trabajo oral, ganándose un poco femenino gruñido en desaprobación de mi parte, se recostó un poco sentado sobre la cama y yo me gane ahorcajadas sobre el para montarlo, abrí mis piernas comencé lentamente a dejarlo entrar en mi, se sentía tan bien tenerlo así; me moví lentamente al principio, ya que aun me temblaban las piernas por mi casi orgasmo, me movía de arriba abajo logrando un exquisito rose, luego haciendo círculos sobre el manteniendo un ritmo conocido y perfecto ayudada por sus fuertes manos que estaban sobre mis caderas logrando que me corriera y alcanzara un perfecto y exquisito orgasmo que se intensifico mas al sentirlo venirse dentro de mi acompañándome en mi asenso al nirvana.

Nos quedamos recostados y abrazados por largos minutos, sin nada que decir, las palabras sobraban, era nuestro momento especial.

- ¿Qué piensas Bella?

- nada, solo que quisiera que no pasara tanto tiempo para que pudiéramos volver a estar así juntos.

-sabes que quiero lo mismo, pero me es imposible dejar todo atrás.

-lo se y no te estoy pidiendo que dejes a tu familia por mi, siempre e tenido claro el papel que cumplo en esta relación, y se que no tengo derecho a pedirte que rompas tu matrimonio con Tanya y dejes a tus hijos por mi. Se que si tu matrimonio termina los mas perjudicado serian los niños.

- ¿te arrepientes de todo esto? Me pregunto

- no jamás lo haría, se que nos queremos a nuestro modo y no me imagino el poder sentir con otro hombre todo lo que siento cuando estoy junto a ti.

Me miro y me regalo mi sonrisa torcida preferida para luego comenzar con esta danza tan conocida y prohibida para nosotros, una vez mas, haciéndome olvidar que tras esa puerta yo era la culpable de la destrucción de un hogar y el de engañar a una de mis mejores amiga, solo porque ella conoció primero al hombre que me hacia sentir la mujer mas sexi del universo. Se que lo que hago no esta bien, se que daño a muchas personas, pero como le explico a mi corazón que esto esta mal, como le explico que no es correcto si el solo sabe amar, porque yo a Edward lo amo aunque dañe al resto y esto es el precio de amar lo que me esta prohibido, solo algo tengo claro por el yo seguiré siendo la otra.

**Otra idea loca**.

Gabrielizz


End file.
